Remanescentes de Sephiroth
Os Remanescentes de Sephiroth (também conhecidos como Homens de cabelo prateado) são um trio de homens jovens que servem como os principais antagonistas de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Formado por Sephiroth como manifestações físicas de sua vontade de dentro do Lifestream, os remanescentes são, cada um, um fragmento de sua vontade e servem para capacitar sua ressurreição física para o mundo. A palavra japonesa original usada é "shinentai" (思念 体), que literalmente significa "pensamento físico" como pensamento ou forma física consciente. Perfil Os remanescentes de Sephiroth são Kadaj, Loz e Yazoo. Kadaj é a representação do ódio e raiva de Sephiroth e serve como o líder. Loz é a manifestação da força física e velocidade de Sephiroth. Yazoo representa o carisma e o comportamento desinteressado de Sephiroth. Todos os três se vestem de preto, têm cabelos prateados e são canhotos, assim como Sephiroth. Os remanescentes estão implícitos para ajudar a fortalecer o espírito de Sephiroth dentro do Lifestream, encontrando outros que o conhecem e lembrando-o de quem ele costumava ser na vida. Os remanescentes indicam ser diferente de Sephiroth, como Kadaj afirma para Rufus, ele nem conhece Sephiroth, mas pode sentir sua presença e está perturbado por sua "Mãe" ter escolhido Sephiroth como seu filho no lugar dele. Loz e Yazoo não indicam se eles estão cientes da existência de Sephiroth. Enquanto os remanescentes desejam encontrar Jenova, eles não parecem estar cientes de por que eles querem; Loz e Yazoo dizem aos Turks "ela consertará tudo" e outras declarações igualmente vagas. Kadaj diz a Rufus que quando eles encontrarem "Mãe", eles irão conquistar o planeta. Kadaj parece não saber o que fazer com os restos de Jenova quando ele os adquiri. Após Cloud explicar que "um resto realmente não saberia", Kadaj não faz objeções e pergunta amargamente "E o que importa se eu for um fantoche?", Indicando que ele está ciente de sua ignorância. Os remanescentes se referem a Jenova como "Mãe", indicando que, como Sephiroth antes do incidente de Nibelheim, eles acreditam que Jenova é a mãe deles. Embora eles saibam seu verdadeiro nome, como mostrado por suas reações ao comentário de Reno sobre Jenova durante sua batalha com ele e Rude, eles não estão cientes de seu estado. Depois que Rufus atira na caixa contendo seus restos, que é pouco mais do que algumas poucas células, Kadaj fica horrorizado ao ver o que restou de Jenova. O que os remanescentes originalmente planejavam fazer com Jenova ou até mesmo se eles tinham algum plano é desconhecido. Através do Geostigma, Jenova havia infectado muitas pessoas, principalmente crianças, com suas células. Kadaj indica a Rufus e às crianças que isso significa que elas são, em essência, Clones de Sephiroth e, portanto, necessárias para a "Reunião", já que os próprios Remanescentes não têm o instinto de reunião. Kadaj, em desespero durante sua batalha com Cloud, absorve os restos mortais de Jenova e se transforma em Sephiroth. Este pode ter sido o propósito dos remanescentes, embora eles não soubessem disso. História ''On the Way to a Smile'' No "Caso do Lifestream", é revelado que Sephiroth tentou criar um avatar de si mesmo, mas como suas memórias estão fragmentadas, ele é incapaz de fazê-lo. Sephiroth procura o Lifestream por outras memórias, e as usa para criar os três remanescentes para procurar por Jenova, para que ele possa renascer totalmente. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete estabelece que os Remanescentes têm cronologicamente menos de duas semanas de vida durante quando eles atacam Edge. ''Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography Turks -The Kids Are Alright-'' Antes dos eventos de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kadaj opera sozinho, matando o Dr. Drake e perseguindo Evan Townshend e seu parceiro Kyrie Canaan enquanto eles procuram pela mãe desaparecida de Evan, Annette. Eles descobrem que Annette havia sido enviada para o norte de Icicle Inn para recuperar os Clones de Sephiroth que haviam desaparecido de Nibelheim. Depois de lutar contra os turks na geleira do Great Glacier, Kadaj persegue Evan e Kyrie em uma fenda que se abre sob a neve, levando a uma caverna de Mako que contém os cadáveres de Annette e as cobaias. Entre as posses que Evan encontra em seu corpo está um pequeno pedaço da carne ainda viva de Jenova envolta em um lenço; Evan o joga no Lifestream e Kadaj mergulha atrás, dissolvendo-se. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' Todos os três remanescentes se manifestam juntos na Caverna do Norte, onde emboscam os turks e capturam Tseng e Elena, enquanto Reno e Rude escapam com uma caixa contendo as células de Jenova. Os remanescentes viajam para a periferia de Midgar, onde eles atacam Cloud. Depois, eles interrogam Rufus sobre o paradeiro de Jenova. Na cidade de Edge, os remanescentes sequestram várias crianças com Geostigma, uma doença causada por uma infecção de células Jenova, e as levam para a Capital Esquecida, onde Kadaj ativa seu latente "instinto de reunião". Com a capacidade das crianças de sentir a presença de Jenova, eles as levam para Edge, e o trio ataca a cidade para forçar Rufus a revelar onde ele escondeu Jenova. Rufus revela os restos de Jenova sob seu manto durante a batalha. Na cadeia de eventos que se segue, Loz e Yazoo são aparentemente mortos e Cloud enfrenta Kadaj sozinho. Desesperado, Kadaj absorve as células de Jenova, permitindo que Sephiroth tome o controle de seu corpo e transformá-lo em sua própria imagem. Depois que Sephiroth é derrotado, Kadaj ouve a voz de Aerith Gainsborough, a quem ele acredita ser Jenova. Aerith o conforta e invoca uma chuva que cura, e Kadaj, ao mesmo tempo em que alcança uma mão que só ele pode ver, se permite se dissolver no Lifestream. Loz e Yazoo aparecem logo depois, tentando um ataque final contra Cloud. Os três remanescentes morrem, embora não se saiba o que isso signifique para o próprio Sephiroth. Galeria ACTrio-Concept.jpg|Arte conceitual de Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz. RemnantsofSephiroth.JPG|Imagem promocional. AdventScreenshot249.jpg|Kadaj se tranforma em Sephiroth. Remnants on bikes.PNG|Remanecentes olhando Midgar. en:Remnants of Sephiroth Categoria:Raças da Compilação de Final Fantasy VII